The present invention relates generally to arched doorway and window openings, and is particularly concerned with a retrofit casing head apparatus and method for retrofitting a rectangular opening or doorway to provide an arched upper end or head for receiving an arched door or window.
Doors and windows with arched or curved upper edges are becoming a common and elegant design feature in new homes and other types of buildings. In order to provide an arched doorway in a building, all that is required is to install arch blocks in the upper corners of the doorway framing, add drywall around the opening, install upright jamb members and an arched upper jamb member in the opening, and hang the arched door in the opening. An outer casing is installed on the wall around the opening, normally on each side of the doorway. This comprises a pair of upright casing members and an arched casing head. A kit comprising the arched door, jamb members and casing members is normally provided to allow an arched doorway and door to be readily installed.
When it is desired to retrofit an existing, rectangular door and doorway with an arched door and doorway, the rectangular door and outer casing members are first removed from the doorway, exposing the existing doorway framing, which will include a straight upper cross member. Removal of the casing members will also expose, and may damage, the underlying unfinished drywall on the wall surfaces surrounding the doorway opening. Arch blocks can be installed at the upper corners of the rectangular opening to define an arched upper end to the doorway opening. Upright jamb members and an arched upper jamb member are then installed in the opening. An outer casing is then installed over the wall on each side of the opening, framing the opening. The problem with this technique is that unfinished or damaged regions of the drywall at the upper corners corresponding to the previous, rectangular casing will still be exposed after the arched upper casting head is installed, requiring re-finishing and painting of the drywall in these regions. This will be difficult and time consuming, particularly due to the requirement for matching the surrounding wall surface.